The Hellfire Club-chapter 1:Taking Back
by Carl Termini
Summary: Shaw wants his club back; Tessa and Selene want Maddie out; Maddie's has a surprise


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ ALL CHARACTERS ARE STRICTLY THE PROPERTY OF MARVEL COMICS, THEY ARE USED PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES AND MARVEL IN NO WAY RECEIVES ANY MONEY FROM THIS STORY

  
  


**__**THE****

**HELLFIRE CLUB**

chapter 1:

**T_a_K_i_NG B_a_CK**

By Carl Termini

The water crashed and didn't crash gently against the side of the yacht. Madelyne "Maddie" Pryor, is standing calmly on the balcony. Some would even venture to say a little too calmly, but right now, those people can't be found. Her own hands gently rub against her own stomach, her child, like the waves against the yacht. She lets her hair flow into her eyes, she doesn't bother to move it. She looks gently at Sebastian Shaw. His body. His hair. All of him, her eyes feast upon as he lays in bed. He in turns stares at her. His own eyes, feasting upon her beauty, her hair, her likeness to the former Black Queen, Jean Grey. But none of that matters. None of that really matters now. He has his own plans for him, Maddie, and the child growing inside of her.

She moves towards him. Her hair flowing around her. Her emerald eyes focusing on Sebastian. She crawls on to the bed next to him. Her head resting on his chest. His fingers play with her hair. Her body close to his. She emotionally grabs him, tight. Like that of an abandoned child. And when she speaks her voice is simple. And the words she chooses are simple, too. "I'm pregnant."

If he was ever shocked, he hid it well. He slowly slides off the bed. His feet hit the wood. He notices, just slightly, that it's cold. Slowly, every so slowly he walks towards the open window.

"You're angry," she said

"No," he replied. "No, I don't believe that I am. I'm happy. It just . . . makes me doubt. That's all. I tried to raise, Shinboi. I did. But look at what happened. He tried to kill me. He took my position, my power, and my club. Now I'm just wondering if that'll happen. But I'm happy."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "This is not Shinboi. Honestly."

"I know." He slowly turned around and kissed her. When he turns, and looks out the window he sees Tessa. His closest friend. Tessa looks back up at him. Her own dark hair flowing. She had one thought, when she saw him, _the bitch is pregnant_. With a light smile she turns and walks into the lower deck of the yacht. Her towel in her hand. She didn't bother to pick up the chair, she just had to get out of his gaze. His knowing. She can't stand it. She admires how Shaw was able to get such a wonderful yacht, at the last minute, as she passes through the doorway. She re-ties on her bathing suit top. Her eyes scan quickly the books that are available. She quickly decides on Lolita. _A classic_, she thinks. Then, clad in her black leather, Selene, the Black Queen enters. Her rook, Trevor, in tow. 

"Tessa, dear, do you know where Shaw is?" Selene asked. Her accent thick right now.

"He's still in his room, with Maddie," she answers.

"Thank you. Trevor. Come. Tessa?"

"I'm coming."

The three of them, silently, walk up the stairs, and strait to Shaw and Maddie's room. They stopped just outside of the door. All three of them, with varying degrees of fright, scared to knock. What would Shaw do if they interrupted them? But it was Tessa, the one who knew him the longest, who knocked. She stood there. Waiting. The door never opened. She knocked again. This time the door opened. And there in the bed, they laid. Wrapped in each others arms. Then Selene found her courage, moving quickly, so that no one could steal this moment from her.

"So, all is done, and ready for your coup," Selene states. Her body rigid, mostly from fear, of not Sebastian but Maddie.

Shaw stood. He nods his head. Looks at the trio, then at Maddie. "Well, my dear, what time is best for you?"

"For me?" Maddie asked. "Four, sounds the best. If memory serves, that's the time when Shinboi should be having his political meeting. They will be serving, scallops wrapped in bacon. Oh, I so love those."

Shaw gently kissed her on her forehead. "Four it is then. The rest of you may leave."

Tessa and Trevor both leave. But Selene stands her ground. "Sir, I must speak to you. In private."

"What ever you have to say, Selene, you can say before Maddie as well."

"No, I believe I cannot."

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Maddie chimes in. "I do have some shopping and visiting to do." And silently, she is gone.

"Very well, what is it, Selene?" Shaw asked.

"It deals with Maddie, Shaw. I don't think she's good. Maybe bringing her in was indeed a mistake. You said it yourself, 'She has a fire inside of her. An inferno.' Well, I have a feeling that, that 'inferno' is not going to be good for anyone. Don't you remember that incident about 10 years ago?"

"I remember it very well. But must I remind you that it was you, who so desperately wanted Maddie to join us. She was your token, to get in. She bested all of our best soldiers. Even, the recorder for the London branch. What was his name? Oh . . . it matters not."

"Sir, I implore you, no good can come from Maddie, being a member of this club, or even being a live. She fought the X-Men to a stand still, 10 years ago. Opened a gate to Limbo, and killed thousands. The only reason she was defeated, was because she learned of her own origins, and why she was given life. She must be killed. Must."

"How dare you!" Shaw shouted. "That is the mother of my child, how dare you say such things! Get out! GET OUT! NOW!"

Furious, and knowing that this is no time to continue this argument with him she leaves. Her fists clenched. 

"_Selene,_" Tessa said, telepathically.

"_What is it, Tessa?_"

"_I've got an idea._"

  
  


The rain has picked up. Hitting the people standing outside with a vengence. Almost warning them that if they dare to enter this building and go along with it all, they will face a fate that they shouldn't. "Just go away," the rain seems to say. "Just go back to your yacht and forget this. Please." But they ignore it. Fight pass the feeling in their stomachs. One of the people removes her hood and reveals her flowing red hair. She looks to one of her companions, Sebastian Shaw. She nods gently then looks around her, at the others gathered here. Selene, the Black Queen. Trevor Fitzory, the Black Rook. And Tessa, Sebastian's closest confidante and personal telepath, and she nods in agreement. With a single command "Go!", from Sebastian it begins. From seemingly no where, hundreds of soldiers, charge at the building. And Maddie slowly looks up and reads the label: **THE HELLFIRE CLUB**. Sebastian, himself, can't believe that it's finally happening. He will have his position back. It's calm and cool out here. But inside, it's not, anymore. The small brunch going on, is disrupted by the hordes of soldiers. The members, and candidates, and various others, jump from their seats. They scream and start to run. The soldiers, soon regain order. They form a circle around the brunchers. 

"What is the meaning of this!" shouts Shinboi Shaw.

And within seconds of that, Selene enters, followed by, in this order, Trevor, Tessa, Maddie and finally, Sebastian.

"I repeat: what is the meaning of this!" Shinboi shouts again.

Sebastian crosses his arms, as Maddie stands behind him. Sebastian then replies: "Quite simply, Son. I'm retaking my place as Black King, so step down, or we'll be forced to hurt you."

"How dare, you!" And with that Shinboi jumps. He knows they can't physically attack him. His power won't let it. His ability to phase one part of his body at any time, just won't let it. But he never anticipated, or even heard of, Madelyne Pryor. 

"My dear would you?" Sebastian asks.

"Of course dear," Maddie responded. And with a twitch of her eyes, Shinboi goes flying against a wall.

"Would someone please take care of this, trash?" Shaw shouted.

"The basement. The cells. Put a collar on him," Selene ordered.

"Well, my dear, you have your club back. What now?" Maddie asked as she kissed him.

"I'm going to bring this place back up to power. Where it should be."

Then almost for no reason, a single tear fell from Maddie's eye.

"Madelyne, are you okay?" Shaw asked.

She couldn't answer. She pushed the pain back. And laughed a little. She loved how she knew that Jean Grey, was also feeling the pain. The hurt she was going through right now. Coming back to her senses, she heard what Shaw had asked. "Wha--oh, I'm fine. Nothing really."

Who knows what the pain was. It could have been the universe trying to correct itself. It could have been Maddie's subconscious attacking Jean, and un knowingly attacking itself. It could have been the unborn babies, fighting. Who knows. But one thing is certain. Maddie muttered something, after it was gone. "Jean's child, or mine, there will be one."

_fin_

I would love to hear what you thought of the first chapter of _The Hellfire Club_. So, please e-mail me and tell me.

carlterm@hotmail.com


End file.
